


The Lonely Memories Just Get Lonelier (Originalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: title from house of memories by panic! at the discosimple character study idea, which is why there is no summary





	The Lonely Memories Just Get Lonelier (Originalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> title from house of memories by panic! at the disco
> 
> simple character study idea, which is why there is no summary

Pikachu was restless as they walked through the first floor of the Pokémon Tower, paw latched to the sleeve of Red’s jeans, forcing the trainer to walk slower for him. He didn’t mind, only glancing down to make sure the electric mouse was alright as they continued to the second floor. He could admit he also got a creepy feeling as he looked at the second floor.

He looked over when Pika tugged on his jeans and pointed further onto the floor, and he stopped as soon as he saw the spikey brown hair. Green was facing away, sitting cross-legged in front of a grave, not moving, no sound coming from that direction. Red silently returned his starter, walking over in silence until he stepped on a creaky floorboard. Green sharply looked over, startled, eyes wild until he spotted Red half way from the door to Green.

Green’s face fell and he quickly looked back to the gravestone. “Buzz off, will you? I don’t have my Pokémon with me.”

Looking down, Red easily noticed it was a lie, seeing five Pokeballs attached to Green’s belt, and by the way Green was rolling a stone in his hands hurriedly, he knew it was a lie. Red walked closer, and Green avoided looking at him when Red knelt in front of the grave. Looking at it, his face dropped, and he became tense, seeing the name of the Pokémon printed on the gravestone.

_‘R.I.P. Raticate’_

Red looked at the ground, shrouded in slight mist that seemed to move around them, bone chilling. He relaxed more, letting his ankles overlap under himself as he placed his hands together and mumbled words under his breath, eyes closed and heart slow.

He couldn’t see Green next to him, but his tone showed how affronted he was by seeing Red pray to his deceased partner. “W-What are you doing?!”

Red didn’t respond until he was done his blessings, looking up and meeting Green’s eyes. “I’m not heartless,” he stated, voice quiet and hoarse from unused. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I’m sorry, Green.”

Green looked at him for a moment, startled, before looking away. “It’s… okay,” he said softly, shrugging his shoulders. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

Red hadn’t felt like Green had been his friend for a long time, not since they were little kids. However, he felt the friend in Green reach out for him, and when he reached out for Green’s hands, his lips twitched when Green squeezed his hand back.


End file.
